Mario Party: Mobile Course
Mario Party: Mobile Course is a remake of original Mario Party for iOS and Android, released in 2018. The single player chooses one of 8 playable characters and the CPU characters and move around one of 10 boards available in this game. As players go around, they collect Coins and various other items that can help them or hinder others in their quest to collect Power Stars. Story Mario and his friends are watching that eight Energy Pearls fall to the Board Game Island. When they arrive at the Star Castle, Bowser is hiding in the window. Bowser tells the gang that the Energy Pearls are stolen to eight different locations. Bowser also gives Mario the letter, that reads: ''-Dear Mario and the Gang! Something was appeared in the island. The enemies have been attacking the location and I need your help! -Your host, Koopa Troopa''. The next day Mario and his team is having a picnic with Koopa Troopa. The gang decides, who is the Super Star Hero. Koopa Troopa states that Spike is strong, and will be the Super Star Hero. Mario ends the decision with a Power Star in his hand. Koopa Troopa grabs the Power Star. The gang starts to close in on Toadsworth, who shouts out: I haven't got any idea! What should you do this time?. If Mario agrees, he fixes the Clear Pipe, that leads to the first board, DK's Island Camp. The gang not counting Toadsworth lead their way to DK's Island Camp to begin their adventure to be the Super Star Hero. Characters Playable Italic-marked characters are new to Mario Party series. NPC * Koopa Troopa (Party Mode and Battle for the Coins Host) * AJ (Minigame Mode, Tabletop Tournament and Decathlon Host) Game Modes Party Mode Party Mode is the heart of Mario Party series. 3 or 4 players will play a board game, each getting a turn to roll Dice Blocks, which will determine how many spaces they move across. After everyone rolls, a Minigame Wheel will appear which will randomly select a minigame to play. This process will repeat itself until one player reaches the goal. Koopa Troopa is the host. Minigame Mode Minigame Modes are 4 modes that learn the player about the minigames. Unlike the Party Mode and Battle for the Coins, the modes are hosted by AJ. Minigame Stadium Here, the players race to win the most minigames. Minigame Island The home of minigames. A single players enters the spaces and tries to win the minigame. Before the minigame starts, three CPU Wheels roll and the player battles the characters selected by the CPU Wheels. Step It Up 4 players have to reach the top of stairs, by winning minigames. Micro-Marathon 4 players will play as their figurines to reach the finish line. After every turn or getting into the Minigame Space, a Minigame Wheel will appear and selects a minigame to play. Tabletop Tournament Another special mode hosted by AJ. It is a single-elimination game with 3 rounds: Round 1, Round 2 and the Grand Final. There are special Tabletop Minigames available only in this mode. Battle for the Coins Another mode hosted by Koopa Troopa. The mode is available for 2 players: device-controlled player and computer-controlled player. All 10 boards are available. Decathlon This mode is from Mario Party 5, with AJ as the mode's host. Players compete in five or ten minigames, and earn points when the minigame is completed. These are the minigames and their order available for the two Decathlon modes: Decathlon Minigames # Bumper Balls # Bombs Away # Mushroom Mix-Up # Tightrope Treachery # Skateboard Scamper # Buried Treasure # Handcar Havoc # Tug o' War # Crazy Cutter # Bobsled Run Half-Decathlon Minigames # Balloon Burst # Bumper Balls # Handcar Havoc # Platform Peril # Slot Car Derby Boards Playable Boards * DK's Island Camp * Peach's Birthday Cake * Yoshi's Tropical Island * Wario's Battle Canyon * Luigi's Engine Room * Mario's Rainbow Castle * Toadster's Terrific Arcade * Spike's Jungle Jam Unlockable Boards * Bowser's Magma Mountain * Eternal Star Minigame Changes * Bombs Away, Face Lift, Shy Guy Says, Piranha's Pursuit, Tug o' War and Desert Dash have improved looks from Mario Party: The Top 100. Just like in the original game, players can face of Toad in Slot Car Derby. ** The Bowser Suit worn in Bash n' Cash and Tug o' War is similar to Mario Party: The Top 100. * In Bowl Over, if the player's Spiny Shell touches the sides or reaches the end of lane without knocking any pins, the announcer says "Finish!", as there is no "Miss!" clip in this game. * In Whack-a-Plant, if no coins are collected, the announcer says "Finish!". * The Spiny Shell replaces a green Koopa Shell in Bowl Over. * 5 minigames now have a 3-2-1 countdown at the start of the game: Balloon Burst, Bobsled Run, Handcar Havoc, Skateboard Scamper, Slot Car Derby. * Mushroom signs replace flags in Mushroom Mix-Up. * The hot rope in Hot Rope Jump is made by blue fire flames instead of fire flames. *These things have the player's color (player 1 blue, player 2 red, player 3 green and player 4 yellow): **Balls in Bumper Balls. **Jackhammers in Crazy Cutter. **Slot cars in Slot Car Derby. **Skateboards in Skateboard Scamper. *Three minigames now have one variation. Crazy Cutter uses the Bob-omb variation, Mario Bandstand now uses the 2nd melody, and Slot Car Derby uses the first race track. *The Minigame Stadium's goal minigame has been scrapped. Spaces * Blue Space - Gets 3 extra coins. * Red Space - Here, you steal 3 coins to another character. * Happening Space - Here, a special event occur depending on the board. * Steal Space - Replaces the Chance Space and uses the same function. * Minigame Space - Triggers a 1-player Minigame. * Mushroom Space - Gets a balloon based on Mushrooms - Mushroom Balloon, Gold Mushroom Balloon, Poisonous Mushroom Balloon or Metal Mushroom Balloon. * Bowser Space - Any player who lands will trigger a game selected by Bowser's wheel. * AJ Space - Like in Bowser Space, any player who lands will trigger a game selected by AJ.